An Old Lover's Tale
by ThatDamnSpixMacaw
Summary: This is a collab story with Nightfly123. Thanks for waiting folks!


It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Rio with birds happily singing the famous song "Real in Rio" like they do every morning in order to get both themselves as well as others prepared for a happy and cheerful day doing their own things.

In an house lived a family of Spix Macaws and they, themselves, were preparing for the day ahead and they had all sorts of things to do like going to see Nico and Pedro or visit Rafael and his big family of a wife as well as eighteen or more kids.

The male of the Spix Macaw is called Blu and he has been living in Rio since arriving and falling in love with his mate, Jewel, who he had fallen in love with and the bird that bore him as well as give birth to three beautiful chicks that he fathered.

Jewel is the mate, or, the popular human term, wife of Blu and the mother of their three children, who had met Blu in an aviary and she didn't get along with Blu at first, but, she eventually started to fall in love with him which resulted in the birth of their children.

The first is a female Carla and she is the oldest of the three chicks, she is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She has a chubby belly, unlike her parents. She looks almost exactly like her mother, but, like her siblings, has her father's beak and talons. Unlike her siblings or parents, Carla's eyes are bright green in colour and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender.

The second oldest is also a female called Bia, she is the middle born of her brood (by three minutes and 2.5 seconds), around the same height as Carla and is noticeably taller than Tiago. She looks a lot like her mother but, like her brother and sister, she has her father's beak and talons, and her eyes are hazel-brown like her father's and brother's.

She has a combination of Blu and Jewel's feathers. Her "hair" style is similar to Jewel's and Carla's, although it doesn't quite curl; the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her, and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike her family, Bia often points her tail in the air, rather than let it rest on the ground. This gives her an overall "S" shape, with elegant "S" curves. It has been said that she looks similar to what Jewel looked like when she was a hatchling.

She has facial markings that seem to resemble Carla's most of the time, but she actually has Jewel's markings: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same colour. Whilst Carla's are darker, Bia's are a lighter shade. Bia has the shortest and smallest wings of the brood.

The third and youngest of the three chicks is a male called Tiago, he is a skinny young chick who looks exactly like Blu, also having his "hair" style, but unlike his sisters, he has more hair feathers that stands up, like Jewel. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey talons, dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown colour as his father and sister's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of the brood. Being the youngest, he is also the smallest and shortest of the brood.

The family of five were preparing themselves to go and see the kid's uncles, which are Nico and Pedro, who are at the nightclub performing their usual singing as well as dancing while mostly just giving their customers a good time and it was treated like a big party.

"Ok kids, are you ready for the trip?" asked Blu as he looked at his three children. "All set, are we?".

"Yes, we are dad, let's get going" said Carla in a happy manner. "I can't wait to see, uncle Nico and uncle Pedro".

"I can't wait to see them, either" said Bia as she smiles with joy. "We are definitely going to have a fun time".

"What are we waiting for, let's go" said Tiago as he jumped up in happiness. "Let's go and see uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro".

"You heard the kids, Blu" said Jewel as she kissed her mate on the cheek. "We are all ready to get going".

Blu smiled before he and his wife, Jewel, as well as their three children began flying out of the house and in the direction of Nico and Pedro's nightclub which wasn't very far away in terms of flying as well as the fact that they know where it is.

Unknown to Blu and his family, a female white Scarlet Macaw was searching around the nearby forest as she was searching for someone before seeing Blu and his family leave the house and she quickly became surprised by Blu, who she had clearly not seen in years.

She was also surprised by the fact that he has three children with him, but, she eventually becomes horrified by the fact that Blu has a mate and she already felt jealously rise up inside her as she looked at the female Spix Macaw that stole Blu's heart and love.

It was at that moment that she vowed to herself that she will kill the female Spix Macaw that stole Blu's heart and take Blu back as her lover, no matter if the female Spix Macaw liked it or not, there was no stopping the female White Scarlet Macaw from doing her deed.


End file.
